Mściciele
by Jotunheim
Summary: AU, czasy licealne. Szkolny zadymiarz Loki sprzymierza się z motocyklowym gangiem Chitauri i zaczyna przy ich pomocy wzbijać się na szczyt. Gdy z jego winy do szkolnej kozy w tym samym czasie trafiają niemal obcy sobie Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasza, Steve i Thor, postanawiają połączyć swoje siły i przywrócić porządek. Parringi zapewne jakieś się urodzą. Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Prolog

**Mój pierwszy fandomowy fanfic, więc proszę, nie zjedzcie mnie xD Oczywiście krytyka mile widziana :) Niestety brakuje mi bety, więc za wszelkie błędy z góry przepraszam, starałam się jak mogłam. Bez zbędnego przedłużania zapraszam do przeczytania prologu :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nigdy nie idźcie do liceum, uwierzcie mi. Nawet jeśli będą wam czymś grozili, nie dajcie się i mówię wam to ja, Tony Stark, obecny geniusz, przyszły miliarder i tak dalej. Szkoła średnia to przerażające miejsce, zwłaszcza, jeżeli wpadnie się w niezłe bagno i to nawet nie z własnej winy, akurat coś o tym wiem.<em>

_Mimo wszystko, na starość będę wspominał tę przygodę, może nawet ze śmiechem, jeżeli mnie za to nie wyrzucą. Nawet jeśli, to żyje się tylko raz. Pozostało już tylko jakoś zgrabnie i bez większego echa wyplątać się z tej dziwnej, aczkolwiek emocjonującej sytuacji. _

_Tasza stwierdziła, że nie byłbym sobą, gdybym tak zrobił. Chyba się na nią obrażę. Albo wrzucę pająka we włosy. Ewentualnie wysadzę szafkę. _

_Chociaż z drugiej strony, zabiłaby mnie za to samym uniesieniem brwi. Cholernie się jej boję, mimo że działamy w jednej drużynie. Tymczasowo. To Rosjanka, więc z nią nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ale przynajmniej jest zabawnie._

_Tasza jest jedyną laską w naszej drużynie i czasem mi się wydaje, że ma większe jaja niż pozostała piątka razem wzięta. W końcu musi sobie jakoś radzić wśród tego całego testosteronu. Mimo wszystko jest całkiem niezła, oczywiście poza momentami, w których mrozi mnie tym swoim spojrzeniem pod tytułem „zero absolutne". Nie mogę później spać._

_Jest jeszcze Bruce, niepozorny kujon (fizyka, fizyka, FIZYKAAAAA), który od pół roku chodzi na terapię kontrolowania gniewu. Podobno zrównał z ziemią (a raczej ze ścianą) kilku gnojków zanim go przenieśli do nas (jednocześnie!). Wolałem nie ryzykować, więc nie pytałem. _

_Natomiast Steve to już zupełnie inna bajka. Bruce nazywa go „kręgosłupem moralnym" Clinta i mnie. Zupełnie nie wiem czemu. Owszem, może czasami przesadzamy, ale też nie jesteśmy jakimiś Mormonami, jak niektórzy. W każdym razie Steve to bardzo sympatyczny chłopak, uosobienie bóstwa pacyfistów. Jedyne, co mnie w nim martwi, to jego silne uczucie do Peggy, dziewczyny, która kończyła liceum, gdy my je zaczynaliśmy. Od kilku lat jej nie widział, a mimo to nadal go do niej ciągnie. Ja chyba bym tak nie umiał, chociaż od ponad roku regularnie zawieszam oko na Pepper, koordynatorce gazetki szkolnej. _

_Wśród moich nowych znajomych znalazł się również Clint, jedna z gwiazd drużyny koszykarskiej. Jego celność i precyzja przeszły już do legendy. Ma ojca policjanta, więc dość często można go spotkać na strzelnicy. Mimo wszystko, nadal nie udało mu się ustrzelić Taszy, na której widok niemal autentycznie się ślini. Problem w tym, że ona traktuje go tylko ciut delikatniej ode mnie. Przynajmniej nie wypala mu dziury w twarzy oskarżającym spojrzeniem za każdym razem, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak. Tylko niby dlaczego to zawsze jest moja wina?_

_Ostatni już, Thor to prawdziwy mięśniak. Bardzo dużo ćwiczy (gdy dowiedziałem się, że jest partnerem Taszy w judo, zacząłem się poważnie martwić i to bynajmniej nie o nią) i jeszcze więcej je (Steve zawsze oddaje mu swój lunch. Obiad zresztą też. Jak taka święta Teresa.). Nie grzeszy również intelektem (nie znam się na mózgach zwykłych śmiertelników, jednak do poziomu mojego IQ jeszcze mu dużo brakuje), ale uwielbia sudoku. Do tej pory nie potrafię rozgryźć tego powiązania. Ma rzesze piskliwych fanek, które doprowadzają mnie swoim jazgotaniem do szału i poważnie naruszają moją przestrzeń osobistą. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Clintowi udaje się za każdym razem powstrzymać Taszę przed masowym mordem i wysmarowaniem krwią całej stołówki. A zdarza się, że widzę ten błysk w jej oku kilka razy wciągu jednej przerwy._

_Mimo wszystko najważniejszą informacją odnośnie Thora było to, że okazał się być powiązany z obiektem naszych działań, co niestety trochę popsuło nam plany. Do tej pory zastanawiam się, co z tym fantem zrobić, ale nie byłbym Tonym Starkiem, gdybym nie znalazł_ _wyjścia._


	2. Rozdział I

_Przeciągnąłem dłonią po twarzy i ziewnąłem szeroko. Coulson przerwał pokrywanie tablicy jakimiś symbolami (chociaż nie, to chyba były litery) i spojrzał na mnie z naganą w oczach._

_- Panie Stark, czy ma pan ochotę zastąpić mnie tutaj, tak na rozbudzenie?_

_Kątem oka zarejestrowałem, jak Pepper patrzy na mnie spod uniesionej brwi. _

_- Nie, profesorze – bąknąłem i osunąłem się niżej na krześle. Otworzyłem notatnik i zacząłem byle jak przepisywać imiona członków jakiejś tam dynastii z któregoś tam wieku. Na co to komu było potrzebne? I tak tego nie zapamiętam, a na sprawdzianie ściągnę od którejś zakochanej we mnie dziewczyny. Nie, żebym się chwalił, ale zawsze się jakaś znajdzie. Albo nawet i kilka. _

_Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, zgarnąłem wszystko do torby i pierwszy ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia._

_- Tony – łagodny głos Coulsona zatrzymał mnie w drzwiach. Odwróciłem się w stronę jego biurka i podszedłem, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu._

_- Tak, panie profesorze? - spodziewałem się wlepienia kary za nieuważanie na lekcji, na przykład zmuszenia do nauczenia się na następną._

_- Historia nie jest taka nudna i straszna, jak ci się wydaje. Oczywiście, pewne rzeczy są męczące i trudne, ale nauki humanistyczne też mogą być ciekawe, tak samo jak fizyka, czy chemia. Wystarczy trochę się otworzyć i zmienić podejście. Dobrze wykształcony człowiek powinien się orientować w różnych dziedzinach, a przynajmniej znać informacje podstawowe dla każdego szanującego się obywatela._

_Czułem, że Coulson pije do pamiętnej lekcji, podczas której nie odpowiedziałem na żadne pytanie. Nawet na to, kto był odkrywcą Ameryki. To było żenujące, przyznaję, ale zatrzymuję w głowie tylko te rzeczy, które mi się przydadzą. Mój mózg jest zbyt cenny, żeby trzymać w nim takie głupoty. Serio._

_- Rozumiem – pokiwałem powoli głową, starając się wyglądać na dość przekonanego wywodem profesora._

_Coulson uśmiechnął się, chwycił dziennik i skierował się w stronę wyjścia._

_- Cieszę się, Tony. Mam nadzieję, że już więcej nie będę musiał cię upominać. Będziesz miał okazję zrehabilitować się na następnej lekcji._

_Cudownie. Czasami nienawidzę mieć tej cholernej racji._

_- I żadnych „ale", masz słabe oceny i musisz jakoś dociągnąć do tej trói. Ściąganie od tych młodych dam nic ci nie daje, nie myśl, że o tym nie wiem – mrugnął do mnie i wyszedł z klasy._

_Wywlokłem się na korytarz ze zbolałą miną i od razu napotkałem rozbawione spojrzenie mojej ulubionej blondynki. Wyprostowałem się gwałtownie, przywołałem na twarz uśmiech firmowy numer trzy (nie ma bata, żeby nie zadziałał) i podszedłem do niej dziarskim krokiem._

_- Czołem, Peps. Cudownie dziś wyglądasz – rozłożyłem odrobinę ramiona i wyszczerzyłem się radośnie._

_Pepper poprawiła torbę i skrzyżowała ręce, obdarzając mnie spojrzeniem godnym króla, któremu niedorozwinięty umysłowo zwierzaczek narobił właśnie na wycieraczkę._

_- To nic ci nie da, Stark. Nic a nic, zwłaszcza moich notatek – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie na widok mojej zbolałej miny._

_- Proszę – jęknąłem, niemożliwie przeciągając samogłoski. Byłem zdesperowany. Potrzebowałem jej. I zeszytu pełnego soczystych, ociekających wiedzą notatek. Dokładnie w tej kolejności._

_- Tony – pokręciła pobłażliwie głową. Czułem się jak trzyletnie dziecko, któremu tłumaczy się, czemu nie może zjeść cukierka. Problem w tym, że ja go bardzo potrzebowałem i byłem gotowy błagać o niego na kolanach. Nawet na środku stołówki, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. - Poproś o pomoc jedną z twoich uroczych przyjaciółek._

_- One są brzydkie. I głupie – fuknąłem. - Ty za to jesteś nieoceniona. Jesteś... Jesteś geniuszem, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, naprawdę – moje wyznanie zabrzmiało niemal błagalnie._

_Pepper przygryzła wargę i uciekła wzrokiem w bok. To był bardzo dobry znak. Żeby przypadkiem niczego nie zepsuć, przybrałem minę kopniętego szczeniaczka. Wyrzuconego z domu. Prosto w kałużę._

_- Dobrze, wyślę ci te notatki – westchnęła z rezygnacją._

_Bingo!_

_- Dziękuję, kocham cię – wypaliłem i cmoknąłem ją w policzek. - Jesteś cudowna._

_Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a na jej policzki wypełzł róż. To było strasznie urocze. I piekielnie seksowne._

* * *

><p><em>Będąc w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju, zdołałem przepchnąć się do drzwi stołówki, jednak na widok panującego tam rozgardiaszu odechciało mi się jeść. Na największym stole, dokładnie na środku pomieszczenia stali członkowie drużyny koszykarskiej jeszcze w swoich strojach i wydzierali się bez ładu i składu w stronę piszczącej bandy podekscytowanych fanów.<em>

_No tak, był mecz. I chyba nawet wygrali._  
><em>Najgłośniej darł się Barton, osobnik, którego nie znałem zbyt dobrze (nie licząc tego, że był gwiazdą sportu i ofiarą z chemii; traf chciał, że mamy razem zajęcia i moja wrodzona złośliwość jest z tego faktu bardzo zadowolona) i niekoniecznie pałałem do niego jakimś szczególnym rodzajem sympatii. Prawdę mówiąc, przyjąłem jego wszechobecną i irytującą obecność za fakt, który można próbować ignorować, chociaż nie zawsze się to udaje.<em>

_Westchnąłem ciężko i pchnąłem jedną ręką szklane drzwi. Po chwili moja głowa eksplodowała, a przynajmniej takie odniosłem wrażenie. Udało mi się jakoś przepchnąć przez napierający ze wszystkich stron i o wiele przekraczający bezpieczną ilość decybeli tłum i znalazłem wolny stolik ukryty za jakąś paprotką. Spojrzałem spode łba na wymachującego rękami we wszystkie strony Clinta i zjechałem niżej na krześle. Brunet spojrzał na kogoś za mną i mrugnął, bardzo sugestywnie. Odwróciłem się, marszcząc brwi i zobaczyłem Nataszę Romanoff. Miała minę, jakby ktoś zwymiotował jej na buty. Gdy przeniosła wzrok na mnie, wstrzymałem oddech i szybko wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji._

_Jej obecność zawsze mnie paraliżowała i to w bardzo niepozytywnym znaczeniu. A najgorsze było to, że nie potrafiłem znaleźć na tę (tą?) sytuację żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia. Tak się działo i już._

_Z tego, co wiedziałem, była Rosjanką i to nie byle jaką. W zasadzie, jeśli chodzi o urodę, to tylko ona mogła mieć jakiekolwiek szanse w starciu z Pepper. Mimo wszystko była jednak przerażająca, co niestety odejmowało jej punkty._

_Orientowałem się również, że przez jakiś czas była cheerleaderką (szczerze, to nie bardzo potrafię sobie jej wyobrazić jako pomponiary, zwłaszcza gdy już się trochę lepiej poznaliśmy) i teraz z pasją oddaje się judo. W sumie to wolałbym nie przekonywać się na własnej skórze, jak wyglądają jej treningi._  
><em>Budziła powszechny niepokój, trzymała się z boku i nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić tego fenomenu. Jeśli zdarzyło jej się pokazać gdzieś odrobinę bardziej publicznie niż zwykle, nikt nie śmiał na nią spojrzeć i każdy schodził jej z drogi. Ja również.<em>

_Dzisiaj jednak podniosłem na nią swój niegodny wzrok i okazało się to błędem. Chyba największym w tym miesiącu. Albo i w całym doczesnym życiu._  
><em>W każdym razie na ucieczkę było już za późno. Po chwili wyczułem za sobą czyjąś obecność i już wiedziałem, że nastąpił koniec.<em>

_- Mogę? - śpiewny głos rozległ się wśród wrzasku, a ja byłem tak pobudzony, że usłyszałbym go, nawet gdyby wysłała mi wiadomość telepatycznie._

_Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zajęła miejsce naprzeciw mnie i przekrzywiła odrobinę głowę, bacznie mnie obserwując. Zerknąłem ponad nią na Bartona, który najpierw wybałuszył oczy, a później przystąpił do mordowania mnie wzrokiem. Jakby to była moja wina, że się do mnie przysiadła._  
><em>Jej niesamowicie rude loki bardzo mnie rozpraszały i skutecznie uniemożliwiały nawiązanie kontaktu wzrokowego. Znałem zasady komunikacji niewerbalnej i wiedziałem, że jeżeli tego nie zrobię, pokażę jej, że się czuję co najmniej niezręcznie. Oczywiście, że było to prawdą, ale ona nie musiała dowiedzieć się o tym już na samym początku. Prawda?<em>

_- Ty jesteś Tony Stark, mam rację? - zapytała, a po kręgosłupie przeszedł mnie dreszcz._

_Kiwnąłem głową, zmuszając się do skupienia na jej pozbawionej emocji twarzy._

_- Umiesz mi powiedzieć, czemu ta niedorozwinięta małpa znajdująca się na stole za mną próbuje za wszelką cenę zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę? - odchyliła się na krześle i zaczęła wiercić mi dziurę w czole swoim intensywnym spojrzeniem. Jestem pewny, że można by było nim ciąć diamenty._

_Otworzyłem usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. To był istny surrealizm (tak, znam takie trudne słowo, ponieważ Pepper raz użyła go w jakiejś rozmowie i bardzo mi się spodobało)._  
><em>Jedyne, co w tym momencie miałem w głowie, to myśl, że Barton ma ogromne problemy ze swoim instynktem samozachowawczym. Ten przypadek zdecydowanie kwalifikuje się do natychmiastowego leczenia.<em>

_Już miałem powiedzieć, że to podchodzi pod stalking, ale powstrzymał mnie długi i uporczywy dzwonek, boleśnie wbijający mi się w uszy oraz hektolitry wody, które nagle zaczęły spadać z sufitu. Stołówka szybko zaczęła cichnąć i się wyludniać. Podniosłem się z miejsca i zobaczyłem go przy drzwiach._  
><em>Loki opierał się o ścianę i z bezczelnym uśmiechem na ustach obserwował przepływający obok niego potok ludzi. Gdy nasze oczy się spotkały, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zniknął w tłumie.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cieszę się, że prolog się spodobał :) Bety nadal brak, ale robię wszystko, żeby zredukować liczbę błędów. Dajcie znać, jeśli jest coś, nad czym muszę popracować :)<strong>


	3. Rozdział II

**Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie i dziękuję za życzenia :D**

**Intoxic: Teraz dopiero Tony będzie miał nad czym się zastanawiać ;)**

**Nesiachnid: Na razie mam tylko ogólny zarys historii. Sama muszę się jeszcze zastanowić nad frostiron, ale nie mówię nie ;)**

**PS. Wszelkie błędy w dialogach typu zamiana "tę" z "tą" i tak dalej są jak najbardziej świadome, gdyż staram się dość wiernie odwzorować język mówiony, zwłaszcza kogoś tak niedouczonego w zakresie literackim jak Tony. ^^ Ale całą resztę błędów proszę mi jak najbardziej wytykać xD**

* * *

><p><em>Zazgrzytałem zębami i wyszedłem ze stołówki jako ostatni. Byłem całkowicie przemoczony, a do tego rozsadzało mi głowę. Woda kapała mi z włosów, nosa, brody i każdej kolejnej części ciała, a mokre ciuchy niesamowicie ciążyły. Otworzyłem torbę i wywróciłem ją do góry nogami. Na podłogę wypadł stos zamoczonych książek, zeszytów i kolejny strumień wody. <em>

_Jęknąłem i zacząłem zbierać swoje rzeczy z powrotem. Niespokojny i podekscytowany tłumek gromadził się przed stołówką, brzęcząc i szepcząc. Wszyscy równie przemoczeni i mniej lub bardziej wkurzeni. _

_Kawałek dalej, przy szafkach stała Natasza. Minę miała obojętną, a ręce skrzyżowała w buntowniczym geście na piersi. Jej rude loki oklapły, a przez mokrą bluzkę prześwitywał czarny stanik. Koronkowy._

_Podchwyciła moje spojrzenie i uniosła brwi. Wzruszyłem ramionami i pokręciłem lekko głową i tak rozchlapując krople wszędzie dookoła. Nie miałem pojęcia, co tam się stało, a zapewne tego chciała się dowiedzieć, zadając to nieme pytanie._

_Oderwałem od niej wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy za mną szmer stał się głośniejszy, a tłum ludzi zafalował, co raczej wyczułem, niż zauważyłem. Odwróciłem się i o to sam dyrektor stanął parę kroków ode mnie, patrząc na stołówkę oraz emanując aurą majestatu. I wściekłości._

_Dyrektor Fury był osobą, której nie dało się polubić mimo najszczerszych chęci. Podobno był komandosem w Afganistanie, gdzie stracił oko. Z tym człowiekiem nie było żartów, szkoda tylko, że nie przejmował się naprawdę poważnymi rzeczami, które miały miejsce w szkole. Jednak zalanie świeżo odmalowanej stołówki stanowiło priorytet._

_- Co tu się stało? - zapytał, podchodząc do szklanych drzwi, po których nadal spływały krople. - Czy ktoś może to dziadostwo wyłączyć?_

_Woźny szybko podszedł do włącznika alarmu przeciwpożarowego i po chwili uporał się z panującym na stołówce zamieszaniem._

_Fury odwrócił się zamaszyście i założył ręce za plecami. Zlustrował uczniów swoim jedynym magicznym i wszechwidzącym okiem._

_- Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny? - zagrzmiał. - Szkoła wydała na remont niemałe pieniądze i, uwierzcie mi, dowiem się, kto dopuścił się tego czynu. Lepiej, żeby winny, bądź winni przyznali się teraz, a konsekwencje będą mniejsze._

_Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po uczniach i mógłbym przysiąc, że jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na mnie. Czy ktoś mógłby mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zawsze ja jestem o wszystko podejrzewany? Przecież to nielogiczne. W każdym razie jego ostre spojrzenie zmroziło mnie wyjątkowo mocno. Chyba nawet cofnąłem się o krok pod jego wpływem. I on to zauważył._

_Zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do mnie. Przełknąłem ślinę, nagle czując się winny wszystkim złym uczynkom popełnionym na świecie od początku istnienia ludzkości. To dopiero było nielogiczne._

_Czułem, że się kurczę, gdy dyrektor coraz bardziej pochylał się nade mną._

_- Jeśli się dowiem, że miałeś z tym coś wspólnego, Stark, to nawet cały szmal twojego ojca nie wyciągnie cię z kłopotów – syknął. - Od tej pory będę miał cię na oku i uwierz mi, nie chcesz mi podpaść._

_O mało co, nie roześmiałem się histerycznie na wzmiankę o oku, ale zdołałem zachować najbardziej poważną (i jednocześnie, na moje nieszczęście, najbardziej przerażoną) twarz, jaką mogłem. Gdy Fury już sobie poszedł, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Czułem, że robi mi się gorąco, mimo lodowatych kropel nadal spływających mi po plecach._

_Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Wszystko było nie tak. Stałem na korytarzu, podczas gdy reszta zaczęła się rozchodzić, mając w planach jak najszybsze suszenie._

_- Tony? - łagodny głos sprawił, że podniosłem głowę. Pepper położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. - Czego ten grzyb od ciebie chciał?_

_Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem. Jaka ona była kochana. Miałem wielką ochotę ją przytulić i nie wypuszczać z rąk już nigdy. Szkoda tylko, że nie mogłem. Poza tym zabiłaby mnie za pomoczenie nowej bluzki. Jakiego ona miała farta, że zebranie organizacyjne w sprawie nowego numeru gazetki szkolnej miało miejsce akurat w przerwie na lunch. Szczęściara uniknęła powodzi. Dobrze, że od razu nie dała mi swoich notatek, bo spłynęłyby razem z wodą, a to niestety skutkowałoby nieszczęściem. I moją natychmiastową śmiercią z jej rąk._

_- Jak zwykle oskarża mnie o całe zło świata. Normalka – wzruszyłem lekceważąco ramionami i machnąłem ręką._

_Pepper zmarszczyła brwi._

_- Uważa, że masz coś wspólnego z tym całym zamieszaniem? Przecież to nonsens – prychnęła. - Czy on w ogóle wie, co się dzieje w jego własnej szkole?_

_- Mnie się pytasz? Jeżeli on nawet nie wystawia nosa poza swój gabinet, chyba że w takich ekstremalnych przypadkach jak ten, a jedyne relacje ma od Coulsona, który jest chyba humanoidalną wersją puchatego jednorożca tańczącego na tęczy, to sama widzisz..._

_Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i poklepała mnie po policzku._

_- Oj Tony, Tony – pokręciła głową i ruszyła w swoją stronę._

_- Ale widzimy się później, nie? - krzyknąłem za nią, jednak nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi._

_Stałem tak i patrzyłem, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem._

_- Zbyt ona piękna, zbyt mądra zarazem, zbyt mądrze piękna, stąd istnym jest głazem._

_Podskoczyłem na dźwięk szeptu wpływającego wprost do mojego ucha. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i napotkałem spojrzenie roziskrzonych, zielonych oczu._

_- Loki? Co? - zapytałem mało elokwentnie._

_Przewrócił oczami i obdarzył mnie pełnym politowania uśmieszkiem._

_- To z Szekspira, ignorancie._

_Prychnąłem lekceważąco, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie obchodzą mnie jakieś szekspiry, czymkolwiek one są. Mimo wszystko zgadzałem się ze stwierdzeniem odnośnie Pepper (bo to było o niej, prawda?) i postanowiłem je sobie zakodować. W sam raz na jakiś romantyczny bajer._

_Loki nadal się na mnie gapił, więc odchrząknąłem, żeby zyskać kilka sekund. Bo co niby miałem mu powiedzieć? W ogóle to z jakiej racji zaczął tą rozmowę?_

_- To twoja robota, prawda? - zapytałem, mrużąc oczy._

_Laufeyson się zaśmiał, nie zmienił jednak wyrazu twarzy. Stwierdziłem, że nie lubię, gdy tak na mnie patrzy. Jakby szykował się do ataku na bezbronną ofiarę. Było w tym coś z jednej strony niesamowitego i przyciągającego, a z drugiej barbarzyńskiego i przerażającego. Ot, definicja Lokiego._

_- Może jednak w tym, co mówią, odnośnie twojego geniuszu, Stark jest ziarnko prawdy. Nikłe, ale zawsze._

_Czułem się osaczony. Zdecydowanie bardziej pragnąłem w tym momencie Nataszy. Gdyby Barton umiał czytać w myślach, pewnie urwałby mi głowę, nawet za coś tak niewinnego. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Loki musiał dostrzec coś w moim wyrazie twarzy, bo uniósł brew i parsknął śmiechem._

_- Czyżbyś się mnie bał, Stark? - próbowałem skupić się na jego twarzy, ale kiepsko mi to szło. Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział moje nazwisko przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. I nie byłem pewien, do której kategorii mam je przypisać. Musiałem jednak zachować twarz._

_- Ja? Ciebie? Chyba żartujesz, Laufeyson – prychnąłem i skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi. Tak, typowa postawa obronna. - Co ty kombinujesz, co?_

_Nachylił się w moją stronę, a ja wstrzymałem oddech._

_- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – szepnął jedwabistym tonem i wyminął mnie, żeby odejść._


	4. Rozdział III

**Witam wszystkich w nowym roku i przepraszam za zwłokę w publikowaniu rozdziałów. Nie mogłam znaleźć sposobu, jak przebrnąć przez tą nudniejszą część opowiadania, która jest jednak niezbędna do zawiązania właściwej akcji. Między innymi dlatego wyszło jak wyszło. Standardowo zachęcam do wyłapywania mniejszych lub większych błędów, które gdzieś tam zaplątały się w tekst :)**

**Anonim: Ja mam swoje plany odnośnie tej dwójki i mam nadzieję, że będziesz usatysfakcjonowana ;) I nie martw się, niczego mi nie popsułaś :)**

* * *

><p>- Posłuchaj mnie, Stark. - Coulson splótł ręce na kolanach i pochylił się w moją stronę. - Nie bardzo wierzę, że macie z tym coś wspólnego, ale takie było zarządzenie dyrektora. W waszych szafkach znaleziono krople zielonej farby, którą posłużono się, aby rozwścieczyć go jeszcze bardziej i tak się stało. Jestem zmęczony i błagam cię, Tony, nie każ mi również się wkurzać.<p>

W jego głosie pobrzmiewało zmęczenie. Gdyby nie ta szczeniacka akcja z farbą, pewnie już dawno byłby w domu i jadł obiad. Było mi go szkoda, bo to zawsze on musiał babrać się w różnych gównach, które wyczyniali inni, pozbawieni mózgów uczniowie.

- Panie profesorze – zaczęła Natasza, prostując się na krześle. Jak zwykle zachowała chłodny wyraz twarzy, chociaż jej oczy mówiły, że osoba, przez którą musiała marnować swój cenny czas, umrze długą i bardzo bolesną śmiercią – my się nawet nie znamy – rzuciła okiem na Bartona, jakby dziękując sile wyższej za ten fakt – i nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy robić razem coś tak prostackiego.

Coulson westchnął.

- Rozumiem, panno Romanoff, ale dyrektor zarządził zatrzymanie każdego podejrzanego. W twojej szafce również znaleziono zieloną farbę. Jak już mówiłem, wątpię, żebyście mieli z tym coś wspólnego, albo wykazali się tak wielką głupotą, zostawiając ślady, jednak słowo dyrektora to świętość. Muszę przesłuchać was wszystkich, chociaż nie mam na to ochoty, dlatego załatwimy to szybko. Jeżeli ktoś się odezwie niepytany, wszyscy zostają zatrzymani na dłużej, zrozumiano?

Kiwnąłem głową, czując, że to pytanie odnosi się głównie do mnie i odchyliłem się na krześle. Zapowiadało się na straszną nudę.  
>Rogers siedział sztywno na krześle, najwyraźniej wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z szoku, że ktoś go o coś oskarżył. Przyzwyczajaj się, stary, takie życie.<br>Banner gapił się na czubki swoich butów i chyba nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na to, co mówił Coulson. W sumie to mu się nie dziwiłem. Nie, żebym się nie starał skupić na jakichkolwiek słowach przelatujących przez mój mózg, ale wiedziałem, że to i tak nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Co mi z tego, że będę wiedział, co wyprawiał Barton? Powiem swoją wersję i tyle. Jeszcze przez przypadek bym coś skomentował i wszyscy bylibyśmy uziemieni, a wtedy byłoby kiepsko. Nawet bardzo, znając chodzącą rudą furię. Chociaż Barton pewnie byłby mi wdzięczny, za to, że Natasza zostałaby zmuszona do spędzenia z nim odrobiny czasu. Ciekawe komu pierwszemu urwałaby głowę. Obstawiam, że mi.

Thor bezwiednie bawił się długopisem, cały czas patrząc na Coulsona. Nauczyciel spojrzał na nas wszystkich i ja zrobiłem to samo. Wyglądaliśmy, jakbyśmy mieli głęboko w poważaniu to, co ma zamiar powiedzieć (zapewne ja i Natasza), ignorowali wszystko poza jedną osobą (Barton) lub stracili kontakt z rzeczywistością (Thor, Steve i Banner).  
>Czułem, że wzbiera we mnie rozpacz. Osunąłem się na krześle i jęknąłem. Zdecydowanie nie chciałem tu być. Moje plany odnośnie skutecznego poderwania Pepper spaliły na panewce. Życie jest do bani.<p>

- Tak, Tony? - zapytał Coulson siląc się na resztki uprzejmości.

- Nie, nic – machnąłem ręką i usiadłem prosto. Zorientowałem się, że nauczyciel był w trakcie przesłuchiwania Nataszy. To mogło być ciekawe.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego uważnie, nieznacznie unosząc swoje brwi. Odpowiadała zdawkowo, głównie ograniczając się do monosylabicznych słów.

Aż w końcu padło to pytanie:

- Co robiłaś przy swojej szafce, gdy dyrektor cię przy niej zastał?

- A co można robić przy szafce?

- Ty już wiesz, co można – wtrącił się Clint, patrząc na nią sugestywnie.

Coulson musiał to opacznie zrozumieć, bo lekko się zaczerwienił. Zakrztusiłem się, próbując opanować śmiech, ponieważ akurat tak się złożyło, że byłem świadkiem wspomnianej przez Bartona sceny. I właśnie dlatego stwierdzam, że on ma bardzo poważne problemy ze swoim mózgiem.  
>Spojrzałem na jego posiniaczoną twarz, od której właściwie to wszystko się zaczęło. No może nie całkiem, ale w większości.<p>

- Jaka była umowa, Barton?

Szlag.

* * *

><p><em>W głowie miałem totalną pustkę po tej dziwacznej rozmowie z Lokim. Doskonale widziałem, że to jeszcze nie koniec, co tylko dodatkowo mnie zdołowało. Z otępienia wyrwał mnie pierwszy dzwonek, ogłaszający zbliżający koniec przerwy. Powlokłem się w stronę szafki, żeby zostawić wymoczone książki i wziąć te, którymi teoretycznie miałem posługiwać się na najbliższych lekcjach.<em>

_- Co do...? - zdziwiłem się, widząc, że na zamku szyfrowym jest plama z niewyschniętej jeszcze zielonej farby. Niestety, już zdążyłem go dotknąć, więc ubrudziłem sobie palce. _

_Wytarłem dłoń i zamek w mokry rękaw. Otworzyłem szafkę i zmarszczyłem brwi. Na wewnętrznej stronie drzwiczek również znajdował się zielony zaciek. Poruszyłem szczęką, obiecując sobie, że znajdę idiotę, który to zrobił. _

_Westchnąłem ciężko i sięgnąłem po książkę od literatury. Jedyny pozytywny aspekt tych zajęć był taki, że miałem je razem z Pepper, co w sumie nie było zbyt częstym zjawiskiem._

_Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nienawidzę przedmiotów humanistycznych, nikomu nieprzydatne brednie. Niestety to właśnie one stały mi na drodze do stypendium, bo co z tego, że mam najlepsze wyniki z fizyki i matmy, a z chemii grubo powyżej przeciętnej, skoro angielski, literatura, historia i tak dalej leżą i kwiczą._

_Zatrzasnąłem szafkę z męczeńskim grymasem na twarzy i odwróciłem się. Korytarz zaczął się powoli wyludniać, wszyscy zmierzali na swoje lekcje mniej lub bardziej z tego faktu zadowoleni. Już miałem zrobić to samo, gdy nieco dalej dostrzegłem Nataszę siłującą się ze swoją szafką. Wyglądała na wkurzoną, więc postanowiłem się nie wtrącać. Zresztą ona i tak nie wyglądała na damę w opałach potrzebującą pomocy silnej męskiej ręki. Mogę się założyć o stówę, że była silniejsza ode mnie. _  
><em>Zdecydowanym szarpnięciem otworzyła szafkę, prawie wyrywając drzwiczki z zawiasów. Zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej, gdy coś zaczęło z nich kapać. W tym czasie zdążył napatoczyć się Barton. Ten to ma dopiero wyczucie...<em>

_- Nie teraz – warknęła, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę. _

_- Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy... - zaczął nieśmiało, zupełnie niezrażony jej reakcją. _

_Zignorowałem drugi dzwonek i oparłem o szafkę, krzyżując ręce. Po prostu musiałem to zobaczyć. _

_Natasza odwróciła się wreszcie w stronę chłopaka. _

_- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Barton, bo nie zamierzam tego powtarzać. Nie jestem zainteresowana i to się raczej nie zmieni – powiedziała nadzwyczaj spokojnie. - Nie radzę ci więc naruszać mojej przestrzeni osobistej, bo to się źle dla ciebie skończy. _

_Nie widziałem jej wyrazu twarzy, ale wystarczył mi sam ton głosu. To była jawna groźba, którą ten kretyn postanowił zignorować. Ciekawe ile razy na treningach oberwał piłką w łeb, bo wątpię, żeby z tym poziomem głupoty można się było urodzić. Jeśli jednak tak, to szczerze mu współczuję._

_- Natasza – dotknął jej ramienia, co okazało się ogromnym błędem._

_Podskoczyłem, gdy Rosjanka wykręciła mu rękę i odrobinę za mocno przygwoździła jego twarz do szafki. I zrobiła to wszystko z prędkością światła. Patrzyłem na policzek Bartona wbijający się w zamek szyfrowy. Po tym zostanie spory siniak. _

_Bezwiednie dotknąłem swojego policzka, czując, że już mnie boli na samą myśl. Postanowiłem jak najszybciej się stamtąd ewakuować, gdyby Natasza jednak mnie zauważyła i postanowiła potraktować jako dodatkowy worek treningowy. _  
><em>Odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem korytarzem.<em>

_- Gdzie się wybierasz, Stark? - Głos Fury'ego zatrzymał mnie wpół kroku. No to koniec._

_- Na lekcję, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, modląc się, żeby dał mi spokój. _

_- Jest już dawno po dzwonku, co robiłeś tak długo? - Zmierzył mnie swoim wszechwidzącym okiem i skrzyżował ręce. _

_- Miałem pewien problem z szafką. - Pomijanie części faktów, to nie kłamstwo, prawda?_

_Fury jeszcze chwilę świdrował mnie wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na coś za mną._

_- Romanoff! Barton! - zagrzmiał. Myślałem, że wysadzi mi uszy. - Co wy tu robicie? _

_Zezował jednym okiem to na mnie, to na nich, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się zdecydować, co zrobić. _

_- Do mojego gabinetu, wszyscy. Jazda! - zawyrokował po chwili i wskazał kierunek, w którym tak właściwie zmierzałem. _

_To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o jakąkolwiek taryfę ulgową. Dosłownie widziałem trybiki w mózgu Fury'ego łączące mnie z zalaniem stołówki i resztą rzeczy, o które zapewne jeszcze mnie oskarży. _

_Nie było żadnego ratunku._


End file.
